Ram air turbines are generally used in aircraft to provide supplemental and/or emergency power to the aircraft by utilizing air flow to rotate a turbine. Ram air turbines may provide electrical power, hydraulic power, or both. Electrical ram air turbines produce electrical power by transferring the rotational energy of the turbine to a power conversion device, such as a generator. The power generated by the generator may be alternating current (AC) power and may be used to power aircraft components that are typically operated using AC power.